five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain Svetlana's Shadow Bonnie/The Backstory of Torrent Teletubby.
I've seen lots of backstories that Mike, Cowhat, and PTLD had made for their OCS. So I made one too. Alrighty. A small warning. This story contains a small bit of blood. some strong language too. There's also 2 other OCS in the story, but they aren't FNATL related. It was a normal day at Torrent's Funhouse. There was a little boy named Leon. As he watched Torrent, Katrina, and Cassie sing onstage, he enjoyed it. But a while later, he lost interest. Noticing his parents weren't paying attention to him, Leon decided to wander around. *6 AM* *People talking* *Stage curtains open up* Torrent: Welcome to Torrent's Funhouse! I'm Torrent Teletubby, the main star! And here are my friends, Cassie and Katrina! Cassie: Hello, kids! I'm Cassie Chameleon! Katrina: Hey there, little ones! Name's Katrina Cat. *the three begin singing and playing songs* Leon: Heh, cool. *normal music and sounds playing* *5 minutes later* Leon: Ugh, this is boring. *Leon turned to his parents* His parents were busy. This meant Leon had a chance. *Leon wanders around until he stumbles across a grey man* Gray Guy: Hey there, kid! I've got cake. You just gotta follow me! Leon: Ooooh, I love cake! *Leon follows the gray guy into the back room* Leon: Alright, I followed you. Now, where's the ca- *Gray Guy stabs Leon in the chest* Leon: *gags* W-What have you done to me? *gasp* Gray Guy: How foolish. You kids are easy to trick. *shakes head and let's out a soft cackle* *11 AM* Torrent: Alright, kiddies, time's up! *kids groan* Torrent: Don't be sad! There's always tomorrow! Cassie: Yeah! Katrina: I'll be waiting for you, little ones! *everyone leaves* *12 AM* Gray Guy: Now, to get the job done. *Takes Leon's body from the back room, leaving behind a line of blood.* *Stuffs Leon info Torrent* Gray Guy: *crossing his fingers* Please, work fine. *Gray Guy turns on Torrent* Torrent: W-Welcome to T-Torrent's Funhouse! I'm T-Torrent Teletubby.. *Blood trickles out of Torrent's eyes, mouth, and every hole in his suit, and the crying of a little boy can be heard* Gray Guy: Shit. *Gray Guy grabs a mop and proceeds to clean off the blood from Torrent, leaving behind nothing but his face and TV screen being reddish-white* Gray Guy: it's over now. Nobody suspects a th- OH SHIT! *Police pulls up on the funhouse* Gray Guy: Fuck. I better get outta here before they see me. *Gray Guy runs out of the back door of the building* *THE NEXT DAY* Torrent: W-Welcome to (HeLL) Torrent's F-Funhouse! I-I'm (PlEaSE HelP mE) T-Torrent Teletubby, T-The main star! H-Here are my friends, Cassie and Kat-Katrina! *people complain about Torrent's awful smell* *Gray Guy overhears people talking about last night's murder* Gray Guy: Heh. They won't suspect me. Therefore, the place was forced to shut down, after two other murders had occurred. a new place was built with new versions of the animatronics, and the old ones were left to rot. I'll think of making another one. Category:Blog posts